


Crime and Punishment

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2017 entries [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Merlin can't find his scarf.





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was my mid-week bonus entry for week 3 of Pornalot. It was for the prompt 'Crime and Punishment'. It's also filling my hc bingo square 'Protection'.   
> (This was scribbled out in a rush, unbetaed, and is a bit of a mess. But I'm posting it because it's a bingo square :-) )

Merlin couldn’t find his scarf anywhere.  He loved that scarf.  It was missing for weeks.

Then one day he was actually making Arthur’s bed properly, with clean sheets and everything, and he spotted his scarf stuffed under the mattress. 

Arthur _had_ looked quite guilty when Merlin had been hunting for it, but hadn’t said anything. 

“Aha!” Merlin exclaimed, waving the scarf at his prince.  “You had it!”

Arthur looked incredibly guilty, then tried to hide that fact by looking indignant instead. 

“You must have dropped it there.”

“It was shoved under your mattress!  I couldn’t have just dropped it there.” Merlin sniffed it. “Oh!  It reeks of you!  What have you been using it for?”

Arthur turned such a deep red that he actually matched the scarf.  Was that Pendragon red, Merlin wondered? 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Arthur growled.  “Anyway, that’s probably not yours, just a bit of rag.  I’ll find you a new scarf if you’re so worried about it.”  He grabbed the scarf back and shoved it in his pocket.

Unbelievable.

“Fine.  You steal my scarf, I’ll steal something of yours.”  Merlin went to the closet and had a quick look.  “Ah, perfect!”

He took out Arthur’s favourite red jacket, the one he liked to parade around the castle in.  It would be a shame not to see Arthur wearing it any more, but then Arthur shouldn’t have stolen Merlin’s scarf and done whatever he’d done with it.  Actually, it had looked as if there might be semen stains on it.  Oh fortunate scarf… no, Merlin wasn’t going to let his mind wander off down that route.  Bad Arthur, who must be punished.  Spanking was out, with Arthur being the crown prince and all, so it had to be tit for tat.  Merlin held the jacket against himself. 

“This will look lovely on me when I’m cleaning the stables.  Nice and warm too.  It’s cold in there.”

Arthur frowned at him.  “No, Merlin, you can’t have that.” He took it back, brushed it off, and then put it back in his closet.

Merlin gaped at him in disbelief.  So it was okay for Arthur to steal from Merlin, but not okay for Merlin to steal from Arthur?  That was completely unfair.

“You stole my scarf!  My mum gave me that scarf!”  Merlin was about to say more, loudly and with feeling, when he noticed that Arthur was holding out his deep blue jacket.

“I did no such thing.  But if it’s cold in the stables you need a thicker coat and as my servant you should be looking to me to provide for you.  The red jacket won’t suit you.  Have this one instead.”

Merlin stared at him, wondering where the real Arthur had gone.  He took the jacket quickly, before Arthur changed his mind, and put it on.  It was a little bit big for him, but it was warm and smelled like Arthur. 

“Nice. It brings out your eyes,” Arthur told him, looking him up and down admiringly and then moving closer. 

Merlin was definitely going to check the room for enchantments later. 

Much later.

 


End file.
